Sol de Invierno
by Dryadeh
Summary: SPOILERS de TORMENTA DE ESPADAS. Daenerys ha reconquistado todo Poniente, pero la guerra aún no ha acabado, se ha trasladado al Muro. Respondiendo a la llamada de auxilio de Jon, Dany viaja al Muro poniendo a prueba los votos de Lord Nieve.


Este fic contiene algunos spoilers importantes de _**Tormenta de Espadas, **_en lo relativo al Muro. Se sitúa 10 años después de los sucesos ocurridos en ese libro, así que es una especie de AU.

Escrito como Amigo Invisible para **Lauranio** :)

**Nota**: Sé que GRRM ha dicho que preferiría que no escribiésemos fanfics sobre su obra porque "quiere mucho a sus personajes" y teme lo que hagamos con ellos. Con esto quiere decir que teme que los hagamos FELICES porque entonces se acabaría el mundo. La cuestión es que, dado que él disfruta haciéndome sufrir y matando a todos los personajes que me gustan, yo me vengo escribiendo sobre sus libros aunque no le guste.

Pero por supuesto, todo lo que podáis reconocer le pertenece a él. Si ASOIAF fuera mío a lo mejor habría gente que es feliz y que no muere decapitada!

* * *

**Sol de Invierno**

Los hombres de la Guardia de la Noche aguardaban de pie, frente al Castillo Negro. Todos llevaban sus ropas menos ajadas y desteñidas para la ocasión. Apenas quinientos hombres vestidos de negro de pies a cabeza.

Jon Nieve esperaba al frente de todos ellos, con la mano izquierda sobre la empuñadura de _Garra_. Llevaban allí, de pie y en silencio, más de una hora, esperando la llegada de la Reina.

—Llega tarde —señaló Grenn y Pyp soltó un largo suspiro. El hecho de que no se burlara de su amigo daba fe de la solemnidad de la ocasión.

—Una reina nunca llega tarde —apuntó Sam, pero jugueteó nerviosamente con la cadena de maestre que colgaba de su cuello.

—Pero seguro que sus dragones llegan con hambre —intervino Edd El Penas —Seguro que me comen a mí primero. Seguro que me tragan entero, sin quemarme, y muero de hambre y de sed ahí dentro. Seguro que a vosotros sí os quema antes. Siempre tenéis suerte.

Jon contuvo una sonrisa, pero lo cierto es que además de cierta expectación, también sentía irritación. Tenían demasiados problemas allí en el Muro como para perder el tiempo esperando a la nueva Reina que sentía curiosidad por conocer lo que quedaba de la decrépita Guardia de la Noche.

—¡Mirad, ahí se ve algo! —señaló Pyp. Era cierto. Un grupo apretado de jinetes se hizo visible por el Camino Real. Tres manchas oscuras revoloteaban sobre ellos, a gran altura.

Jon notó cómo Sam se echaba a temblar, Grenn se llevaba la mano a la espada y Edd suspiraba con resignación, como si se hubiera hecho a la idea de ser un tentempié para los dragones de la reina. La mayoría de sus hombres lanzaba murmullos de admiración. Todos habían oído hablar de las hazañas de Daenerys, madre de dragones, en la reconquista de los siete reinos, pero a pesar de todos los horrores que habían visto más allá del Muro, a una parte de ellos le costaba creer que los dragones hubieran vuelto.

A Jon no. Si los Otros habían vuelto después de milenios, no resultaba tan inverosímil que los dragones lo hubieran hecho.

Las tres criaturas descendieron unos metros y agitaron sus enormes alas con fuerza para ponerse en la cabeza de la comitiva. A medida que surcaban el cielo hacia ellos, Jon divisó a una mujer a lomos del dragón negro.

No podía distinguir sus facciones pero el sol de invierno arrancaba destellos a su pelo de plata, marca inequívoca de los Targaryen.

Entonces, los dragones replegaron sus alas y empezaron a descender hacia ellos, como flechas lanzadas por un arco gigante. Varias filas de hombros retrocedieron y Sam emitió un sonido agudo, pero Jon permaneció en su puesto como le correspondía al Lord Comandante.

Cuando parecía que iban aterrizar sobre ellos, los tres dragones desplegaron sus alas como la vela de un barco y planearon grácilmente hasta posarse en la nieve, a sólo unos metros.

Eran más altos que los gigantes que Jon había conocido Más allá del Muro y con las alas extendidas medían varios metros de largo. Su cabeza no tenía nada que envidiar a la de un mamut, con el rostro afilado y la frente picuda, y las fauces estaban llenas de dientes afilados y puntiagudos.

El dragón negro, que volaba en el centro, se apoyó sobre las patas delanteras y agachó la cabeza para que su jinete pudiera bajar.

Y entonces Jon la vio con claridad. Daenerys Targaryen de la Tormenta, Madre de Dragones, Libertadora de Esclavos, Conquistadora y Legítima Reina de los Siete Reinos.

La mujer más exótica y extraña que Jon Nieve había visto jamás. Tenía una larga y hermosa cabellera plateada atada tras la nuca y llena de campanillas que tintineaban con cada uno de sus movimientos, y lucía una capa de la piel anaranjada con manchas negras de un animal que Jon no conocía, cubriéndola hasta los pies.

El rostro, aunque de piel clara, tenía un tono saludable y dorado por el sol que Jon no recordaba haber visto en su vida. Y los ojos eran azules, tremendamente azules, del azul cristalino que se atribuía a las costas de Dorne.

Sus hombres se arrodillaron rápidamente, alabando por lo bajo la proverbial belleza de su nueva reina, pero Jon no se dejó fascinar. Había roto sus votos hacía años, cuando era sólo un novato que apestaba a verano, pero el largo invierno había enfriado a sus apetitos para siempre.

Como Lord Comandante que era, Jon se arrodilló el último.

Vio los pies de la reina acercándose hacia él con dificultad, hundiéndose en los treinta centímetros de nieve a cada paso.

—Podéis levantaros, Comandante —le indicó la reina. Jon se puso en pie, comprobando que Daenerys apenas le llegaba a la barbilla. Parecía fuera de lugar, allí, rodeada de nieve, como un animal exótico traído de más allá del mar —Vos debéis ser Lord Nieve.

—Mi Reina —Jon inclinó la cabeza, deseando acelerar los trámites. No le gustaban ese tipo de ceremonias de la misma manera que nunca le gustó tratar con reyes. Ni siquiera con Stannis a quien había llegado a conocer bien con el paso de los años.

—Me gustaría hablar con vos en privado, Lord Comandante.

Jon había esperado algo similar, por eso había ordenado a Clydas que acondicionara un poco sus aposentos. No eran un lugar digno de una reina, pero era lo mejor que tenían. Si la reina quería comodidades como las de la corte, debería haberse quedado allí.

Daenerys le siguió silenciosamente hasta el Castillo Negro después de decirle una palabra en lengua extraña a sus dragones. Fantasma les salió al camino y después de que Jon le acariciara el lomo brevemente se acercó a la reina y olisqueó su capa. Si la cercanía del enorme lobo huargo la había alterado, la Targaryen no dio muestra de ello. Sacó una mano pequeña y enguantada de debajo de su capa y se la acercó al hocico. Cuando Fantasma recostó la cabeza en su ella, la reina sonrió.

Fantasma nunca se había mostrado tan amistoso con Stannis. Jon suponía que eso era una buena señal. El lobo los escoltó hasta el Castillo Negro y luego se alejó, olfateando el aire. Seguramente había captado el olor de los dragones.

Jon guió a la Reina hacia sus aposentos y la invitó a sentarse en la silla de su estudio, pero Daenerys prefirió permanecer de pie y se acercó a la chimenea encendida, buscando calor.

—¿En qué puedo ayudaros, mi reina? —Jon decidió ir al grano. Habían pasado tres semanas desde el último ataque de los Otros y no podían tardar mucho más en caer sobre ellos. No tenía intención de perder el tiempo saciando la curiosidad de la nueva reina.

Daenerys le observó en silencio durante unos instantes, como si adivinara su impaciencia. Algo en su hermoso rostro cambió y adoptó una actitud más altiva, con la espalda recta y la barbilla alzada.

—No es mi intención ser un estorbo para vosotros, Lord Nieve. He venido a ayudar como solicitasteis en los cuervos que enviasteis a Desembarco del Rey —dijo ella.

Era cierto que habían mandado esos cuervos. Sam le había convencido de que debían pedir ayuda a la nueva Reina, le dijo que tal vez ella les escucharía, pero Jon no había puesto muchas esperanzas en ello.

Cuando recibieron respuesta anunciándoles una visita de la Reina, Jon lo atribuyó a la curiosidad, o tal vez se tratara de un mero gesto para ganarse a los norteños, el reino que más había tardado en doblar la rodilla ante la reina y sus dragones. El reino más asolado por los Otros.

Daenerys no había traído más de doscientos hombres a caballo. Servirían para tapar grietas a lo largo del Muro si la Reina los ponía a su disposición, pero no eran suficientes para acabar con los Otros.

—Os lo agradezco, Alteza. Todos los hombres que podáis aportar serán bien recibidos. Tendremos que reconstruir algunos castillos para alojarlos pero todas las manos son necesarias en el Muro —respondió Jon.

—Me temo que no me he expresado con claridad, Comandante. Contáis con mis hombres pero yo también me quedo. Reconstruiré la Puerta de la Reina, que construyó mi antepasada Alysanne, y tomaré parte en la batalla a lomos de mis dragones como hicieron Visenya y Rhaenys Targaryen.

Aquello no era lo que Jon había esperado.

—¿Creéis que es prudente arriesgar así vuestra vida? Los siete reinos no se han recuperado aún de la larga guerra, no podrían sobreponerse a perder a su reina.

El Muro no era lugar para una reina. Menos aún de una reina venida del continente cálido del otro lado del mar. Olía a verano, a aguas cristalinas y arena blanca. Podía haber reconquistado los siete reinos en sólo cuatro años, pero ni los horrores de la guerra la habrían preparado para lo que había más allá del Muro.

—Agradezco vuestra preocupación, Comandante —dijo ella con gélida cortesía —Pero no creo que estéis en posición de rechazar mi ayuda. ¿Cuántos hombres tenéis? ¿Cuántos hermanos juramentados? ¿Setecientos? ¿Ochocientos? Lo demás son Salvajes con armas de labradores. No tenéis hombres suficientes para ocupar ni un tercio de los castillos, menos aún para proteger todo el Muro. He oído que el vidriagón acaba con los Otros, ¿tenéis vidriagón, Lord Nieve?

Jon rehuyó los ojos de Daenerys y miró por la ventana del torreón. En el patio, Fantasma olisqueaba a los tres dragones, que lo observaban sin hostilidad. Varios hermanos los observaban a una distancia prudencial, asustados. Al parecer su lobo era el único que no tenía miedo a las bestias.

—Nuestras reservas son escasas —reconoció —Stannis comenzó a extraer vidriagón de Rocadragón pero los Lannister le arrebataron el castillo a los pocos meses y el suministro se interrumpió. De eso hace más de nueve años. Hemos hecho lo que pudimos con ello.

No había sido tarea fácil. Había perdido muchos exploradores de los que enviaba a recuperar el vidriagón de las puntas de flecha que habían arrojado a los Otros por la noche, pero era la única manera de no quedarse sin él.

—He reanudado la explotación de las minas de vidriagón —dijo la reina con altivez —pronto tendréis armas nuevas. Y os he traído fuego, Lord Nieve. Mis dragones acabarán con los Otros.

—Ojalá tengáis razón, Alteza —murmuró.

Pero el orgullo de la reina no pareció aplacado todavía.

—¿Erais leal a Stannis?

Stannis fue el último de los Reyes Usurpadores en caer. Se decía que Daenerys le ofreció la posibilidad de doblar la rodilla y ser perdonado, pero él la rechazó.

—La guardia de la noche no debe lealtad a ningún rey, sino al reino. Servimos al reino —respondió con sequedad. Daenerys no era la primera reina que conocía y seguramente no sería la última en intentar utilizar a la Guardia de la Noche a su voluntad. Jon no se lo había permitido a Stannis ni a los Lannister y no pensaba permitírselo a la Targaryen.

—Yo también sirvo al reino. Haríais bien en recordarlo —replicó la Reina y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Como había prometido, Daenerys reconstruyó la Puerta de la Reina y se instaló allí. El torreón quedaba a unos pocos kilómetros del Castillo Negro de Jon, pero a lomos de cualquiera de sus dragones no llevaba más de un par de minutos presentarse allí.

Sus hombres, en su mayor parte Inmaculados y Libertos, fueron distribuidos por la fortalezas ocupadas para reforzar la guarnición de hermanos negros.

A la joven reina le gustaba pasearse entre los hermanos juramentados y hablar con ellos. Llevaba menos de una semana en el Muro y toda la Guardia de la Noche la idolatraba. Jon había tenido que escuchar alabanzas a su bondad y a su belleza de la mitad de sus hombres.

—Es hermosa —decía Grenn con torpeza, durante sus entrenamientos con Jon. Pyp, Edd el Penas y Sam solían observarles entrenar cuando no tenían otros quehaceres.

—Hermosa es quedarse corto —intervenía Pyp —Es una diosa. Se harán canciones para alabar su belleza. Yo podría hacerle una canción…

—Selmy te cortaría la lengua si escuchara esa canción que tienes en mente —replicó Jon con sequedad, lanzando una estocada particularmente virulenta a Grenn.

—Seguro que pensaría que la canción es mía y me la cortaría a mí —se quejo apesadumbrado Edd el Penas.

El antiguo miembro de la Guardia Real de Aerys y Robert, no se separaba de la Reina. Aunque era un anciano, seguía llevando armadura y espada a la cintura y observaba con desconfianza a cada hombre del Muro que se acercaba a su reina.

—Pero no es sólo hermosa, también es bondadosa —aseguró Sam —Ha respondido a nuestros cuervos, ha traído a sus hombres y va a pelear con sus dragones.

—Hablando de sus dragones, Sam. Tenemos la comida justa para mantener en pie a nuestros hombres. Podemos compartirla con sus soldados pero no con sus dragones. Díselo a la reina la próxima vez que la veas —le ordenó Jon.

Aunque teóricamente le correspondería a él enseñarle el Muro, Jon le había empaquetado esa tarea a Sam, en calidad de maestre. Si la reina quería quedarse no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, pero Jon no pensaba descuidar sus obligaciones por ella.

—¿Decirme qué? —dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Jon se sobresaltó tanto al oírla que bajo la guardia y Grenn le dio un fuerte golpe en un hombro. Por suerte las espadas de entrenamiento tenían un núcleo de acero recubierto de madera. Si hubiese sido una espada de verdad, Jon estaría medio muerto.

—Dioses, Jon, lo siento —Grenn se acercó rápidamente a él para ver cómo se encontraba, pero Jon rechazó su ayuda con un gesto y se volvió hacia la reina, dolorido y molesto.

Ella llevaba la misma capa de piel anaranjada con manchas negras envolviéndola hasta los pies, y su cabellera plateada estaba trenzada laboriosamente.

—¿En qué podemos serviros, Alteza? —preguntó, esforzándose por sonar cortés.

Todos alababan la bondad y la dulzura de la joven reina, pero Daenerys debía reservarla para los hombres de Jon y no para él, a juzgar por la mirada fría y penetrante que le lanzó.

—Deseo subir al Muro, Jon Nieve.

—Vuestros dragones pueden subiros con un aleteo —replicó y Sam le dio un codazo disimulado. Jon podía leer sus pensamientos. No debía ser tan maleducado con la reina.

—A mis dragones no les gusta el Muro. Está demasiado frío.

Si la reina alzara la barbilla unos centímetros más, sólo vería el cielo.

—Mi maestre estará encantado de acompañaros en el montacargas.

Sabía que no era cierto. A Sam le aterraban las alturas y desde que había sido nombrado maestre, evitaba subir al muro si no era estrictamente necesario. Pero esperaba que el placer que le producía la compañía de su adorada reina le compensara.

—Me gustaría que me acompañarais vos, Lord Nieve —dijo ella en un tono que no admitía réplica. Estaba acostumbrada a que todos la obedecieran. Desde que había regresado a Poniente y Dorne se había unido a ella, todos los reinos habían ido cayendo a sus pies en cuestión de meses. Los grandes señores habían doblado la rodilla y le habían jurado lealtad y quienes no lo habían hecho habían muerto o habían sido desterrados.

Debía de encontrar a Jon sumamente irritante. Sin embargo, por poco que le gustara la presencia de la joven Targaryen en el Muro, era la Reina y Jon no ganaría nada enemistándose con ella.

—Como deseéis, Alteza.

Barristan Selmy hizo ademán de acompañarles en el montacargas pero Daenerys le indicó que la esperara abajo y vigilara sus dragones. Jon sabía que era una excusa para que el anciano no se sintiera rechazado, porque sus dragones no necesitaban vigilancia alguna. Pasaban el día volando o jugando por la nieve con Fantasma.

Subieron en el montacargas en silencio. Normalmente, la gente que subía al Muro por primera vez se aferraba a la barandilla del montacargas y se mostraba inquieta a medida que se alejaban del suelo, pero Daenerys no parecía asustada por la altura que estaban ganando. Seguro que con sus dragones subían más alto.

Jon se obligó a tener un gesto de cortesía con la reina y abrió la puerta del montacargas para dejarla salir primero cuando llegaron a lo alto del Muro. Después la acompañó hasta el punto con mejores vistas. Daenerys caminaba insegura sobre el hielo pero cuando Jon le ofreció el brazo, ella lo rechazó. Suponía que se lo había ganado.

Al fin llegaron al borde del Muro y allí se detuvieron.

Jon observó de cerca la reacción de la joven reina y pudo ver el paisaje en sus ojos azules. Los árboles, la nieve, las cordilleras al fondo, la luz grisácea del sol de invierno. Sus ojos eran tan claros, tan límpidos, que reflejaban todo como un espejo.

Los labios de la reina se entreabrieron silenciosamente en un gesto de admiración y Jon sintió un estúpido orgullo al contemplarla.

—Es hermoso —susurró ella.

—Sí —coincidió Jon Nieve y se obligó a dejar de mirarla.

—Decidme, Lord Nieve. ¿He hecho algo para ofenderos? Es obvio que no os agrado—dijo ella, buscando sus ojos.

Jon observó el paisaje de más allá del muro, incapaz de mirarla.

—Sois la Reina, todo el pueblo os ama —dijo evasivamente.

—El pueblo tal vez, pero vos no.

Jon guardó silencio. La reina tenía razones para pensar que no le gustaba. No había sido muy amable con ella. Separó los labios para disculparse, pero ella le interrumpió.

—Tengo entendido que Nieve es el apellido que se les da a los bastardos del norte, pero vuestro padre era un Stark.

Jon asintió en silencio. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que le llamaran bastardo que apenas acusaba el golpe, pero de alguna manera le ofendió que la reina se lo llamara.

—He oído que decapitaron a vuestro padre por traidor —continuó ella.

Aquello fue demasiado.

—Y yo he oído que vuestro padre estaba loco y quemaba a la gente viva. Entre ellos a mi abuelo y mi tío —replicó.

Había ido demasiado lejos. Había reyes que decapitaban a gente por menos.

Daenerys lo observó con los ojos encendidos. Aunque eran completamente azules, a Jon le pareció que había fuego en ellos.

—Cuidado, Lord Nieve. Soy de la sangre del dragón. Y los dragones se alimentan hasta de lobos, por muy huargos que sean —amenazó.

Jon miró hacia el Castillo Negro. Uno de los dragones, de tono verdoso y con escamas doradas, jugaba con Fantasma. Movía la cola por la nieve mientras el lobo intentaba atraparla.

—Ya veo —respondió con ironía.

La Reina le lanzó una mirada que hubiera derretido el Muro y regresó al montacargas.

* * *

Jon no podía dormir. No había dormido bien desde que había llegado la Reina. O mejor dicho, había dormido peor de lo normal.

Allí donde fuera, todos sus hombres hablaban de Daenerys. No podía entrenar con Grenn sin que éste ensalzara torpemente su belleza. Pyp se pasaba el día componiendo canciones picantes y Sam apenas era capaz de hablar sobre ella sin tartamudear. Si iba a la armería descubría que la Reina había estado allí. En el comedor, las conversaciones versaban sobre ella y sobre sus dragones.

Y cuando se acostaba y cerraba los ojos, sólo la veía a ella. Desde su encontronazo en el Muro no habían vuelto a hablar. La reina le observaba con frialdad cada vez que lo veía y Jon por su parte intentaba evitarla todo lo posible.

Sabía que había sido hostil con ella desde el principio y se había ganado que lo despreciara. Sam le había preguntando por qué era tan desagradable con ella y Jon no había sabido darle respuesta. En un principio pensaba que sólo traería problemas al Muro pero lo cierto es que los soldados que había aportado les estaban siendo de gran ayuda. La Reina, además, había visitado a los Salvajes que estaban en el Agasajo desde que Stannis les concedió tierras y de alguna manera hasta ellos parecieron caer presos de sus encantos.

Jon sentía que era el único que no se había cegado por su belleza y eso lo irritaba aún más. Sí, probablemente era la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida, pero eso no quería decir mucho. Había pasado media vida en el Muro. Y después de lo de Ygritte había respetado sus votos escrupulosamente aún cuando la cercanía de los Salvajes había hecho que la castidad de los hermanos juramentados se redujera drásticamente.

Como si percibiera su inquietud, Fantasma se bajó del colchón de paja en el que dormía Jon y se acercó a la ventana. Entonces empezó a ladrar y salió corriendo por la puerta entreabierta de los aposentos.

Algo estaba sucediendo. Fantasma olía a los Otros antes que nadie y no era la primera vez que lograban traspasar el Muro.

Jon se vistió rápidamente, se echó la capa sobre los hombros y cogió a Garra y un puñal de vidriagón que siempre llevaba con él. La noche era oscura, sin luna, como las noches en que solían aparecer los Otros.

A Jon le costó distinguir a Fantasma corriendo en dirección oeste. Apenas un bulto blanco moviéndose sobre el blanco de la nieve. Jon sabía que nunca lograría alcanzarlo a pie, así que corrió hacia los establos y cogió un caballo.

Le llevó un par de minutos alcanzar a Fantasma. El lobo no había dejado de correr siguiendo el camino cubierto de nieve que llevaba a la siguiente fortaleza del Muro. Jon se dio cuenta de que se dirigía a la Torre de la Reina.

—Daenerys —murmuró Jon. Tenía la escalofriante certeza de que los Otros habían ido a por ella. El corazón le latía con fuerza cuando clavó los talones en los flancos de su caballo, para obligarlo a correr tanto como se atrevió en una noche tan oscura. Fantasma seguía sacándole varios metros de distancia, por eso fue el primero en llegar a la Puerta de la Reina.

El torreón recién reconstruido parecía en calma pero Fantasma se puso a arañar la puerta, aullando y gruñendo alternativamente. Jon saltó del caballo casi en marcha y tiró de la anilla de hierro del portón. La puerta no estaba trancada por dentro. En cuanto la abrió lo suficiente para pasar, se coló dentro, seguido de Fantasma.

Jon vio en seguida a uno de los Inmaculados que había traído la reina de más allá del mar, muerto. Fantasma ni siquiera se detuvo a olisquearlo y subió rápidamente las escaleras del torreón, hacia los aposentos de la reina.

Jon le siguió a toda velocidad, rezando a todos los dioses que conocía por no llegar demasiado tarde. A medida que subía escalones iba encontrando cadáveres de hombres de la Guardia Real. Fanstama y Jon los sortearon como pudieron hasta llegar al último piso del castillo.

La puerta estaba abierta de par en par y un quejido sofocado escapaba de la habitación. Fantasma se lanzó dentro ladrando y Jon desenfundó a Garra antes de seguirlo.

Uno de los Otros estaba estrangulando a la Reina. Daenerys pataleaba frenéticamente, con los pies unos centímetros por encima del suelo, y su hermoso rostro se estaba poniendo azulado.

Una vez más, Fantasma fue más rápido que él y se lanzó sobre el ser, mordiéndole una pierna. Jon le asestó un golpe con la espada, cortándole de cuajo el brazo con el que sujetaba a la reina.

Daenerys cayó al suelo, pero la mano del cadáver seguía aferrándose con fuerza a su cuello. Descuidando su propia seguridad, Jon se lanzó sobre ella e intentó liberarla de la mano, pero los dedos del Otro se aferraban con tanta fuerza su cuello que le costó soltárselos. Justo en el momento en que Daenerys tomó una brusca bocanada de aire, la criatura se lanzó sobre Jon.

Cayó al suelo y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que no estaban solos. Había tres criaturas más, arrastrándose hacia ellos. Jon tanteó su cinto en busca del puñal de vidriagón y se lo clavó en la garganta al Otro que tenía encima, justo en el momento en que cerraba la única mano que le quedaba sobre su cuello.

El ser se derritió rápidamente, como la cera de una vela fundida, y Jon se lo quitó de encima con un movimiento.

Entonces escuchó un sonido, como el de un cristal que se rompe y oyó gritar a la Reina en una lengua extraña. A Jon apenas le dio tiempo a ver cómo el brazo de Daenerys sangraba antes de que dos de los Otros se abalanzaran sobre él. Oyó a Fantasma ladrar, la voz de la reina dando una orden en un idioma que Jon no conocía y un sonido extraño, como el de un aleteo.

Y entonces la habitación entera se llenó de fuego. Los Otros lo soltaron cuando las llamas los prendieron. Jon intentó apartarse para no quemarse él también pero entonces la Reina se lanzó sobre él haciéndole caer al suelo. Le echó los brazos al cuello y se extendió cuan larga era sobre él, ocultándolo de las llamas con su cuerpo.

Jon cerró los ojos y le inundó el olor de la carne y la tela quemada. Creyó que iba a morir devorado por el fuego junto a la Reina, y pensó vagamente que debería apartarla e impedir que le sirviera de escudo, pero ella lo sujetaba con tanta fuerza, tan estrechamente apretada contra él, que Jon apenas pudo moverse.

Pensó que esa no era una manera tan terrible de morir, pero aunque sintió el calor de las llamas, olió el humo y escuchó los gritos agudos y chirriantes de alguna criatura, no se quemó.

De pronto todo quedó en calma y Jon se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Todo lo que había en la habitación había ardido menos ellos. Un dragón asomaba el hocico, impaciente, a través de la ventana que Daenerys había roto. Algunos muebles aún tenían ascuas al rojo vivo.

Jon comprendió entonces lo que había pasado. La Reina había llamado a sus dragones y ellos habían prendido fuego a los Otros. Lo que no entendía era por qué ellos no se habían quemado.

Daenerys se levantó lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos. La punta de la larga cabellera de la Reina echaba humo, tenía el cuello enrojecido y su codo izquierdo sangraba. Pero lo peor de todo era que la túnica con la que dormía se había quemado por detrás y había caído al suelo cuando ella se puso en pie.

La Reina estaba desnuda frente a él.

—¿Estáis bien? —preguntó ella, sin hacer ademán de taparse. Ni siquiera parecía sentirse incómoda.

Jon apartó la mirada todo lo rápido que pudo, pero era demasiado tarde. Ya había visto todo. El cuerpo esbelto, de piel clara, los senos pequeños pero hermosos y el bello dorado de la entrepierna.

Sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba y mientras se ponía en pie se alegró de estar en penumbra.

—Yo sí —respondió, con voz ronca —¿Y vos? Vais a congelaros.

Se quitó la capa y cubrió a la joven reina con ella, sin atreverse a mirarla. Ella le sonrió, pero a Jon le daba la sensación de que no se trataba de una sonrisa de agradecimiento sino de diversión, como si supiera lo que había pensado al verla desnuda.

Fantasma reapareció en ese incómodo momento con el lomo chamuscado. Al parecer había huido por las escaleras cuando el dragón incendió la habitación.

—¿Cómo… ¿cómo es posible que no os hayáis…quemado? —Jon se dio cuenta de que tartamudeaba más que Sam en sus mejores tiempos. De pronto parecía un novato idiota que no había visto nunca desnuda a una mujer.

—Soy de la sangre del dragón. El fuego no puede dañarme —respondió ella —pero eso sí —señaló a los restos chamuscados de las ropas que habían vestido los Otros. De sus cuerpos ya no quedaba nada —Os debo la vida, mi señor.

A Jon no le gustaba la manera en que los ojos azules de Daenerys lo estaban mirando. No le gustaba porque le gustaba demasiado. Apartó la vista y habló para el cuello de su jubón como un idiota.

—Se la debéis a Fantasma —murmuró. El lobo huargo se acercó a la reina y a Jon le dio la impresión de que el animal se pavoneaba. Daenerys se agachó y le rascó detrás de las orejas y Fantasma empezó a agitar la cola como un perrito.

En ese momento, el dragón que seguía encaramado a la torre, lanzó un gruñido de impaciencia y Daenerys se acercó a él para acariciarlo también.

—¿Y mis hombres? —preguntó a Jon —¿Por qué no han impedido que subieran los Otros?

—Están muertos, Alteza —respondió Jon.

—¿Selmy también? —le interrogó ella, y Jon percibió el miedo en sus ojos por primera vez.

—No lo vi.

—¿Cómo es posible que Los Otros hayan cruzado el Muro? —Daenerys dejó a su dragón y se acercó a él. A Jon le hubiera gustado que permaneciera junto a la ventana, lejos de él.

—No es la primera vez. Nuestra guarnición no es suficiente para proteger todo el Muro. Algunos cruzan por la Garganta o la Bahía de las Focas. No tenemos barcos para protegernos de su llegada por el mar. De vez en cuando un pequeño grupo logra colarse. Más de una vez han llegado al Agasajo y han hecho matanzas.

—¿Y de dónde vienen? —quiso saber ella —Deben de tener algún nido o refugio. He oído que sólo aparecen en las noches más frías. ¿Dónde están el resto del tiempo?

—No lo sabemos —reconoció Jon.

—¿No habéis mandado exploradores en su busca?

—Lo hicimos las primeras veces, pero hace años que no.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque nunca vuelven —señaló Jon con tono lúgubre.

—Ahora tenemos más hombres y tenemos dragones—dijo ella, con decisión.

—¿Qué queréis decir?

—Que cruzaremos el Muro, Jon —respondió ella. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y Jon sintió algo extraño en el estómago al oírlo —Vos, yo, mis dragones y nuestros hombres. Averiguaremos donde se esconden los Otros y acabaremos con ellos.

* * *

Al ver la determinación en su rostro hermoso y orgulloso, Jon comprendió por qué todo Poniente se había rendido a ella. Y también comprendió que él acababa de hacerlo.

Cruzaron el Muro. Una partida con cuatrocientos cincuenta hombres, más grande que la que había fallecido en el Puño bajo el mando del Comandante Mormont. Los dragones de la reina encabezaban la marcha en el cielo. Barristan Selmy, aunque había sobrevivido al ataque de los Otros, se había quedado en el Muro, recuperándose. También Sam en calidad de maestre y Grenn como adiestrador de los novatos, desde la muerte de Thorne. Pero Pyp y Edd El Penas iban con Jon, junto con trescientos hermanos juramentados, cien hombres de la Reina y cincuenta salvajes, que conocían a la perfección esas tierras.

La reina llevaba una yegua plateada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero de vez en cuando montaba a sus dragones, explorando el terreno antes de que el ejército llegara para acampar. Cuando iba a caballo, cabalgaba al lado de Jon preguntándole cosas sobre el Muro y el Norte. Desde que su capa de piel de jaguar había ardido junto con la mayor parte de su ropa en el ataque de los Otros a la puerta de la Reina, Daenerys llevaba siempre la capa de Jon. Le quedaba grande y se arrastraba por la nieve cuando ella caminaba, pero a la Reina parecía gustarle.

Por las noches, Daenerys dormía en una sencilla tienda, vigilada por una docena de hombres. Jon dormía cerca, con un ojo abierto por si los Otros aparecían. Como sucedió cuando atacaron al Viejo Oso, los otros parecían saber perfectamente quién no era imprescindible.

Todas las noches, antes de acostarse, la Reina invitaba a Jon a su tienda y planeaban lo que iban a hacer al día siguiente. Mientras Jon le explicaba cuántas millas iban a recorrer y en qué lugares podrían ocultarse los Otros, Daenerys le escuchaba atentamente, cepillándose la larga cabellera.

Todas las noches se quitaba las campanillas del pelo y todas las mañanas se las volvía a poner. Jon le preguntó por qué lo hacía y Daenerys le explicó que era una costumbre dothraki, el pueblo de su difunto marido.

—Los dothraki se ponen una campanilla por cada victoria y sólo se cortan el pelo cuando pierden una batalla.

Cuando estaban en el Muro, sus sirvientas la ayudaban a quitarse y ponerse las campanillas, pero Daenerys no las había llevado con ella por mucho que le insistieron.

Una noche en que estaban particularmente cansados, los dedos de Daenerys se movían con torpeza desenganchándose las campanillas. Al final se detuvo cuando aún le faltaban la mitad y observó a Jon, cómo evaluándole.

—¿Os ofendería si os pido ayuda para quitarme las campanillas, Jon? —le preguntó con suavidad.

Jon había descubierto que lo llamaba por su nombre de pila cuando quería conseguir algo de él. También había descubierto que le funcionaba.

Daenerys le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, como la de una niña a la que acababan de permitirle repetir el postre, y se giró en la silla para que Jon pudiera acceder a las campanillas.

Él se quitó los guantes y flexionó la mano que se había quemado hacía tantos años antes de acercar los dedos al cabello plateado de la reina. Notó que las manos le temblaban ligeramente cuando tocó su pelo suave y fino. Era como tocar seda y olía a plantas exóticas, plantas que Jon no conocía.

La mano quemada le cosquilleaba mientras quitaba una por una las campanillas, cogiéndolas con el cuidado con el que Sam cogía los libros antiguos que tenían en la biblioteca del Muro. Daenerys sostenía un pequeño cofre tapizado con terciopelo donde Jon iba colocando cada campanilla con un pequeño tintineo.

Habían dejado de hablar y Jon sólo podía oír el latido acelerado de su corazón y su respiración superficial. De alguna manera sentía que no debería estar haciendo eso, pero durante los largos días que habían compartido más allá del Muro, Jon descubrió que él también había sucumbido a los encantos de la Reina.

Sam tenía razón, no se trataba sólo de que fuera hermosa. Tenía buen corazón, aunque a veces su temperamento la traicionara y se mostrara orgullosa, y no se había impuesto al resto de falsos reyes únicamente porque tuviera dragones. Era inteligente y a pesar de que podía ser impulsiva en ciertos temas, valoraba detenidamente los pros y los contras de cada decisión que pudiera afectar a su gente. No estaba obsesionada con su propia grandeza y se preocupaba por su gente. Jon se dio cuenta de que conocía los nombres de los cien hombres que se había llevado con ella, incluso de los Inmaculados, los soldados más extraños que Jon había visto en su vida, que no hablaban ni parecían capaces de tomar decisiones por sí mismos.

Daenerys había conquistado las tierras más allá del Mar, todo Poniente, el Muro y ahora conquistaría las tierras que habían al otro lado. Él era un simple hombre, además bastardo. Nadie podía culparle por haberse rendido a ella, mientras no rompiera sus votos.

El juramento que hizo frente al árbol corazón no hablaba sobre ese tipo de cosas. "_No engendraré hijos. No tomaré esposa_" recordó Jon. Pero sabía que había algo no del todo inocente en el acto de despojar de sus campanillas a la reina.

La última campanilla cayó en el cofre con un tintineó y entonces Daenerys se volvió hacia él. Miró las manos desnudas de Jon y tomó entre las suyas la quemada. Los dedos de Ygritte siempre habían estado fríos, pero los de la reina eran cálidos como si se los hubiera calentado al fuego. Y aún así Jon se estremeció.

Daenerys examinó las cicatrices de la palma de su mano y las delineó con la yema de sus suaves dedos. Jon sabía que debía retirar la mano pero que le partiera un rayo si podía moverse.

—¿Cómo os hicisteis esto? —le preguntó ella.

Con voz ronca y espesa, Jon le contó el ataque del Otro que había intentado matar al Viejo Oso y cómo se había quemado la mano tirándole una lámpara encendida encima.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Daenerys y ésta vez le acarició el rostro con una mano, tocando con suavidad las cicatrices en su ceja y en su mejilla.

—Fue el águila de un salvaje —dijo en un murmullo, contemplándola fijamente.

Entonces Daenerys bajó la mano hasta su pecho y la puso justo sobre el corazón de Jon Nieve.

—¿Y esto?

Jon comprendió a qué se refería.

—Una salvaje. Y la guerra.

Daenerys asintió, las sombras de las velas que iluminaban su tienda danzando en sus ojos, tan azules, tan mágicos. Se inclinó sobre él y le besó en las cicatrices de la mejilla.

Se detuvo allí unos instantes y cuando se retiró lentamente, Jon tuvo que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para no besarla. Se puso en pie bruscamente y mascullando un "_Buenas noches, Alteza_", salió de la tienda de la Reina.

* * *

Los Otros salieron a su encuentro dos noches después. El aullido de Fantasma les dio la alerta. Daenerys salió de su tienda con la capa de Jon sobre los hombros y corrió hacia sus dragones. Jon gritó órdenes a sus hombres, colocándolos en formación.

Todos los hombres encendieron antorchas en las hogueras del campamento y formaron en posición de media luna orientados hacia el noreste, por donde aparecieron los Otros. Jon ordenó a los arqueros que apuntaran y tensaran sus arcos pero antes de darles la orden de disparar se oyó un rugido y Daenerys se alzó en el cielo a lomos de Drogon. Rhaegal y Viserion volaban a su lado.

Los tres dragones ganaron altura mientras los Otros y sus espectros se acercaban torpemente por la nieve. Algunos montaban criaturas muertas o portaban armas congeladas. Jon nunca había visto tantos caminantes blancos juntos. Debían de ser más de cien.

Los hombres de la Guardia de la Noche y los salvajes se mantuvieron en sus puestos y también los Inmaculados de Daenerys, esos soldados que parecían insensibles al miedo y al dolor. Jon les dio la orden de disparar la primera andanada de flechas con puntas de vidriagón.

La mayor parte de la primera línea de ataque de los Otros cayó al suelo, pero los espectros continuaron avanzando. Jon dio la orden y los arqueros volvieron a disparar.

Y entonces se oyeron unos gruñidos terribles y Daenerys reapareció en el campo de visión de Jon, descendiendo en picado con sus dragones. Cuando parecía que iban a aplastar a los otros, los dragones extendieron las alas y arrojaron potentes llamaradas de fuego por sus fauces abiertas.

Los Otros se prendieron como si fueran de paja pero algunos de los espectros siguieron caminando, como teas humanas. No sentían el dolor así que hasta que el fuego consumía sus miembros seguían siendo enemigos a tener en cuenta. Jon desenfundó a Garra y los espadachines le siguieron a la primera línea de ataque. Soldados y espectros se encontraron en diversos puntos y algunos de sus hombres gritaron.

Jon decapitó a un par de espectros mientras Fantasma gimoteaba de frustración a su lado. No podía atacar a hombres que ardían sin quemarse.

Viserion barrió a media docena de espectros de un coletazo y Rhaegal arrancó la cabeza de otras tantas criaturas y se las tragó sin más. Si el ejercito de muertos pudiera sentir miedo habrían huido pero continuaron luchando hasta que los destruyeron a todos.

La batalla no duró más de media hora. Daenerys quemó a todos los Otros y entre sus dragones y la Guardia de la noche derrotaron a todos los espectros. Cuando acabaron, había charcos de nieve derretida por todas partes, árboles incendiados y también cadáveres chamuscados que ya no volverían a levantarse.

Daenerys se bajó de su dragón y se acercó a Jon. Fantasma corrió a recibirla.

—¿Estáis bien, Lord Nieve? —le preguntó y Jon notó que le examinaba en busca de cualquier herida. Su preocupación por él hizo que el corazón se le encogiera un instante y después se agrandara tanto que pensó que se le saldría del pecho.

—Sí, mi reina —respondió.

—Me habéis salvado la vida y hemos luchado juntos. Creo que es hora de que me llaméis Daenerys, o Dany si queréis—le indicó ella. Jon iba a objetar pero la Reina cambió de tema y le preguntó por las bajas.

Juntos recorrieron el campamento interesándose por los heridos y felicitando a sus hombres. Daenerys le preguntó su nombre a todos los salvajes y hermanos juramentados que resultaron heridos y les felicitó por su valor en la batalla.

"_Poniente necesita hombres como vosotros_" les dijo. Parecía que las heridas de cada hombre que escuchaba sus palabras dejaban de dolerles, incluso las de los Salvajes.

Después de hablar con todos, Daenerys le pidió a Jon que la acompañara a su tienda.

Jon había empezado a temer las noches desde que la reina le había dado un casto beso en la mejilla. No había vuelto a pedirle que le quitara las campanillas del pelo, pero Jon se sentía tenso y nervioso cada vez que se quedaban a solas.

—Mañana tendréis una campanilla más que poneros —dijo Jon para romper el hielo.

Daenerys le sonrió, aunque había algo triste en su sonrisa, y se quitó la capa de Jon. Cuando la llevaba puesta Jon no podía dejar de pensar que estaba bajo su protección. Según la costumbre de Poniente, el esposo colocaba su capa a la mujer cuando se casaban y juraba protegerla. Daenerys no era su esposa, pero era su reina y Jon daría la vida por ella.

Sin embargo, cuando se quitaba la capa, era aún peor. Daenerys no llevaba las hermosas túnicas con ribetes, hilo de oro y pedrería que a su hermana Sansa tanto le habían gustado. Llevaba un chaleco bordado con hilos de colores y piedras extrañas y una falda larga con una abertura a un lado sobre unos pantalones bombachos que llegaban hasta sus pies. Cuando Jon le había preguntaba por sus ropas, Daenerys le había explicado que era el atuendo típico de los dothraki cuando iban a la lucha. La ropa dejaba al descubierto el ombligo y la parte baja de su vientre. Daenerys nunca se quejaba del frío pero Jon hubiera agradecido que no mostrara ni un centímetro de piel.

Cada vez que veía su abdomen su cuerpo se endurecía y pensamientos inapropiados cruzaban por su mente.

—La victoria no ha sido sólo mía —respondió Daenerys con una sonrisa. Se sentó en una silla y comenzó a quitarse las campanillas. Jon se mantuvo en pie, guardando las distancias —Sin embargo, estamos tan cerca como hace una semana de encontrar su nido y ya nos hemos alejado muchas leguas del Muro.

Jon ya le había comentado en más de una ocasión que dudaba que los Otros tuvieran algún nido, pero Daenerys había insistido en buscarlo.

—Los Otros volverán a atacarnos pronto, Alteza —predijo Jon. La reina hizo una mueca al escuchar que él seguía llamándola por su titulo —Nos hemos adentrado mucho en estas tierras, hemos ido más lejos de lo que la mayor parte de los salvajes que vivían aquí han ido jamás.

—Y las condiciones son cada vez más inhóspitas —señaló la reina sombríamente —Mis dragones tienen problemas para encontrar alimento y los hombres están cada vez más cansados. Empiezo a pensar que quizás deberíamos regresar al Muro.

Miró largamente a Jon, como si esperara que fuera a ponerle algún tipo de objeción, pero él guardó silencio. Estaba de acuerdo en que lo mejor sería volver. Llevaban casi dos meses ahí fuera y la búsqueda parecía tener menos sentido a cada día que pasaba.

—Me ha llegado una carta de Desembarco del Rey, Jon —dijo ella y dejó caer la última de sus campanillas en un cofre. Después se soltó la larga melena plateada y miró a Jon con tristeza. Le hizo un ademán para que tomara asiento a su lado y Jon pensó en negarse pero había tanto desconsuelo en sus ojos que no pudo hacerlo y acabó obedeciendo.

—Tengo que volver a la capital —murmuró, en voz baja —El reino me necesita.

Jon pensó que él también la necesitaba, pero no lo dijo. No la necesitaba. Simplemente la quería a su lado, aunque no debería. Que se fuera sería lo mejor para el Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche. Pero sería lo peor para Jon Nieve.

—Cuando regresemos al Muro me marcharé —anunció ella. Observó a Jon para ver su reacción pero él se miraba fijamente las manos. Los guantes se le habían quemado al pelear con uno de los espectros en llamas así que se los había quitado y llevaba las manos desnudas.

—¿No decís nada? Pensé que os alegraríais.

Antes de cruzar el Muro, Jon se habría alegrado. Es más, se habría sentido aliviado, liberado de la molestia de tener a una reina curioseando por el Muro y distrayendo a sus hombres. Pero ahora no. Había aprendido a amar a esa mujer de acento y ropas extrañas, jinete de dragones, orgullosa pero buena.

Y para su desgracia, no la amaba como un soldado amaba a una reina.

—No —respondió y quizás imprimió a su voz más vehemencia de la esperada, porque Daenerys le miró sorprendida primero, pero luego le contempló largamente, sin parpadear.

—Oh, Jon —susurró ella y entonces lo besó.

Jon no había besado a una mujer desde hacía diez años y había jurado no volver a hacerlo. Pero su juramento no impidió que le devolviera el beso, le sujetara el rostro con las manos y devorara su boca.

La lengua de Daenerys estaba húmeda y caliente y llenó de calor todo el cuerpo de Jon, inflamándolo en cuestión de segundos. Cuando la reina le puso una mano en la nuca y acarició la piel sensible bajo su pelo largo y rizado, Jon dejó escapar un gemido en su boca.

Como si fuera la señal que había estado esperando, Daenerys se sentó sobre él y Jon notó cómo su excitada virilidad quedaba encajada entre los muslos de la Reina. Ella movió las caderas sobre él, frotándose por encima de la tela hasta que Jon pensó que iba a estallar en ese mismo momento.

Posiblemente fue eso, la conciencia de que iba a correrse de un momento a otro, lo que le dio las fuerzas suficientes para apartar su boca de ella.

—No —susurró —No…no puedo, Alteza.

—Llámame Daenerys —le pidió ella apoyando su frente en la de Jon. Su boca estaba tan cerca que por un instante Jon olvidó completamente por qué había dejado de besarla —Aunque sólo sea una vez. Dilo. Di mi nombre. Dilo, Jon —suplicó, y cada vez que hablaba el aliento de la reina le acariciaba los labios.

—Daenerys —suspiró él —Dany —añadió.

Entonces ella le abrazó con fuerza y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, sin intentar volver a besarle. Jon lo agradeció porque no creía que pudiera volver a resistirse a ella. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar rodearla con los brazos a su vez. Sus manos desnudas quedaron justo en el hueco de la espalda de la reina que sus ropas dejaban al descubierto. Y Jon cerró los ojos y pensó que podría quedarse así para siempre.

Las velas de la tienda de la reina se consumieron sin que ellos se movieran. Sólo cuando la última vela se apagó, Daenerys lo besó en la mejilla y se apartó.

Incapaz de decir nada, Jon Nieve se levantó y salió de la tienda.

* * *

Daenerys podría haber regresado volando al Muro y desde allí iniciar su viaje de vuelta a Desembarco del Rey, pero no lo hizo. Regresó con todos los hombres de la guardia, cabalgando a su yegua, al lado de Jon. Sus dragones desaparecían durante el día, igual que Fantasma, y reaparecían cada noche.

Por el día, ellos eran _Alteza_ y _Lord_,pero por las noches eran sólo Daenerys y Jon. Ella no había vuelto a besarle y Jon no había vuelto a sentarse a su lado. Hablaban del Muro y de los Otros, hablaban de sus hombres, pero nunca hablaban de ellos.

Daenerys parecía más triste cada día que pasaba y Jon nunca había tenido menos ganas de llegar al Muro, pero la enorme muralla de hielo se hacía más grande e inmensa a cada pso. La última noche que acamparon antes de llegar al Castillo Negro, Daenerys le pidió que la acompañara. Jon la siguió pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no se dirigía a su tienda.

Daenerys salió del círculo de hogueras del campamento y se perdió en el bosque. Jon no sabía a dónde quería ir pero por si acaso no soltaba la empuñadura de Garra.

Cuando ya iba a decirle a Daenerys que sería demasiado peligroso alejarse más, ella se detuvo. Estaban en un pequeño claro del bosque, lleno de nieve inmaculada que brillaba bajo la luz mortecina de los últimos rayos de sol de invierno. La reina se volvió hacia él y lo miró largamente. Jon se dio cuenta de que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó, acercándose a ella —¿Estáis bien?

Daenerys no respondió y apartó la mirada. Jon se acercó más y le alzó la barbilla suavemente con dos dedos enguantados.

—Selmy me ha hablado del juramento que hacéis los guardias de la noche —murmuró ella y lo miró a los ojos —Juraste no engendrar hijos ni tomar esposa.

Jon comprendió a dónde pretendía llegar Daenerys y bajó la mano, pero ella la atrapó entre las suyas. Llevando guantes, las manos blancas de la reina parecían diminutas. A Jon le habría gustado cogerlas y besarle uno a uno todos los dedos, pero se contuvo.

—Yo tuve un hijo y un esposo —continuó ella con tristeza —Pero los dos murieron. Ya no puedo tener hijos y no volveré a tomar un esposo, Jon.

—Los hermanos juramentados hacemos votos de castidad —le recordó él. Aemon le había explicado el por qué de los votos de los guardias de la noche. Si no podían tener hijos ni casarse, era porque no podían permitirse establecer vínculos con el exterior, vínculos que tarde o temprano podrían ponerles en una encrucijada de lealtades. Vivían para el reino y morían por el reino. Por nadie más.

—No como tales —señaló Daenerys quitándole los guantes—No te estoy pidiendo nada que no puedas darme.

Jon casi podía oír la voz del Viejo Oso diciendo que si condenara a muerte a cada hermano que rompía su voto de castidad, para defender el Muro sólo quedarían las mulas. Pero él los había roto una vez con consecuencias terribles. Ygritte había acabado muerta.

—Quiero hacerlo —murmuró él y su voz sonó ronca y grave —Pero no puedo.

—Sólo una noche, Jon —susurró ella, llevándose una mano de Jon a la mejilla —Es todo lo que te pido. Una noche y después me iré.

Jon vio lágrimas en los ojos cristalinos de Daenerys y no pudo soportarlo más. Que los dioses lo perdonaran porque inclinó el rostro y le cubrió la boca con la suya. Su reina respondió de inmediato al beso, separando los labios y buscando su lengua.

Intercambiaron besos largos y húmedos durante unos minutos, tocándose el cuerpo por debajo de las capas. Dany cogió la mano de Jon y se la llevó a un pecho por debajo de su chaleco bordado.

Jon pensó que se moriría de placer cuando notó el pezón endurecerse en la palma de su mano y Dany suspiró en su boca, acercando sus caderas a él. En algún momento, ella se quitó la capa –la capa de Jon, que ahora olía a los dos, a paja, nieve, sal y hierbas –y los dos se tumbaron sobre ella, Jon cubriendo el cuerpo de su reina para protegerlo del frío.

Pero Dany estaba caliente y suave, y a pesar de ello sus manos le produjeron escalofríos cuando las deslizó por debajo de su ropa. Después Jon desabrochó el chaleco bordado de la joven y dejó sus labios para besarle los pechos.

Escuchó a Daenerys gemir cuando se llevó un pezón a la boca, y fue como música para sus oídos. Mientras él se ocupaba de eso, la mano de la reina recorrió su abdomen y siguió bajando hasta que todo el cuerpo de Jon se tensó de placer.

Jon hizo lo mismo, colando la mano por debajo de la falda y bajando los pantalones de raso de la joven. Descubrió que estaba húmeda y preparada pero, gimiendo, Daenerys lo empujó y se puso encima de él haciendo que el centenar de campanillas de su pelo tintineara.

Bajó los pantalones de Jon y se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre sus caderas arrancándole un grave jadeo. Entonces empezó a moverse encima de él, arriba y abajo, describiendo círculos con las caderas, hasta que Jon pensó que iba morir de placer.

Parecía una diosa, con su pelo de plata y su piel dorada, cabalgándole hasta el éxtasis sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Y entonces, cuando Jon creyó que sería incapaz de aguantar un latido más, Daenerys gimió en voz alta arqueando la espalda y después cayó sobre él, estremeciéndose de placer. Soltando un gruñido de alivio, Jon Nieve la rodeó con los brazos y liberó su semilla dentro de ella.

* * *

Llegaron al Muro al atardecer del siguiente día. A Jon el camino se le hizo eterno, como si hubieran recorrido medio continente. Se sentía culpable por no sentirse tan miserable como debería. Daenerys cabalgaba a su lado, bella y silenciosa, pero de vez en cuando su pie rozaba la pierna de Jon y él sentía una descarga de calor que siempre acababa en el mismo sitio. Estaba tan dolorido que a duras penas podía cabalgar. Si no fuera por la pesada capa que llevaba, todos sus hombre se habrían dado cuenta, y lo que es peor, ella también.

Le daba la sensación de que Pyp lo sabía. En algunos tramos del camino le adelantaba y le lanzaba una mirada burlona cuando nadie le veía, señalaba a Daenerys con la cabeza y juntaba los dedos de las dos manos, como representando un beso.

Jon se prometió que lo haría azotar cuando llegaran al Muro. Sin embargo, esa perspectiva no le hizo sentir mucho mejor. Sus hombres abrieron las puertas del Muro y Jon y Dany entraron en el túnel excavado en el hielo encabezando sus tropas.

Ella le miró y supo que los dos estaban recordando lo que habían hecho la noche anterior en la nieve. Pero entonces el túnel se acabó y hermanos juramentados, inmaculados y salvajes salieron a recibirlos, capitaneados por Barristan Selmy. Después de saludar a todos, la Reina se fue con él y Jon subió a sus aposentos, dando orden de que nadie lo molestara.

Por supuesto, Sam ignoró la orden y subió a ver a Jon. Le contó las últimas novedades y le preguntó qué habían descubierto al otro lado del Muro. Jon respondió escuetamente, ausente, así que Sam se fue pronto. En cuanto lo hizo, Jon se echó sobre su jergón y se quedó dormido.

Despertó en medio de la noche al notar el tacto suave de unos labios sobre los suyos. Aún adormilado respondió al beso con más pasión de la que debería.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó en susurros a Daenerys, cuando ella se metió bajo las mantas con él. El jergón era tan pequeño, que la mujer estaba casi tumbada sobre él. Aunque sabía que debería echarla, Jon la rodeó con un brazo, para impedir que se cayera.

—Nadie me ha visto. He escapado con Viserion por la ventana de mi habitación y después me he colado por la tuya. La noche está oscura y mis dragones son silenciosos cuando es necesario.

—No es eso lo que te he preguntado —insistió él y agradeció estar a oscuras, porque sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa demasiado estúpida para un hombre adulto.

—Quería dormir contigo una noche, antes de irme. Mañana me marcharé —susurró, triste —Casi todos mis hombres se quedarán pero yo me iré. Me adelantaré con mis dragones. Hay problemas en Desembarco del Rey, no puedo quedarme más.

Jon se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza. Las cosas que quería decirle jamás debían de ser pronunciadas por un Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche.

—Te dejaré a Rhaegal —declaró ella.

—¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso.

—Los hombres no son suficientes para defender el Muro. Te traeré ejércitos y toneladas de vidriagón si es necesario pero no bastará. Necesitáis fuego. No es una casualidad que los dragones hayan despertado al mismo tiempo que los Otros, siempre lo he sabido. Rhaegal es el más dócil, te obedecerá.

—No puedo mandar a un dragón —respondió Jon, estupefacto —Sólo los Targaryen pueden.

—Los Targaryen y sus _esposos_.

Jon iba a replicar, pero Daenerys le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

—Aegon conquistó los siete reinos con tres dragones cabalgados por él y sus esposas, por eso el blasón de mi casa es un dragón de tres cabezas. Yo sólo tengo una cabeza. Nunca tendré un esposo ante los dioses, pero quiero que tú seas la cabeza de mi segundo dragón.

Jon se quedó sin palabras durante unos instantes.

—No sé qué decir, mi reina.

Sintió la mano de Daenerys acariciándole el pecho por debajo de la ropa.

—Dany, llámame Dany —le recordó ella.

Después le besó.

* * *

Daenerys Targaryen de la Tormenta, Madre de Dragones, Libertadora de Esclavos, Conquistadora y Legítima Reina de los Siete Reinos se marchó al día siguiente como había prometido. Se despidió de todos los hombres, no sólo de sus inmaculados, sino también de la Guardia de la Noche, y voló hasta el Agasajo para decir adiós a los Salvajes.

Pasó una hora sola con Rhaegal en lo alto del torreón de La Puerta de la Reina, y después fue a ver a Jon a lomos de su dragón, que la esperaba en el Muro.

—Creía que a tus dragones no les gustaba el Muro —respondió Jon e intentó acompañar su comentario de una pequeña sonrisa, pero descubrió que no podía.

—Tendrán que acostumbrarse. _Todos_ —dijo enigmáticamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Jon.

—Que volveré. Rhaegal es sólo un préstamo. Cuando mis obligaciones me lo permitan volveré al Muro. No he reconstruido la torre de la Reina para no volver nunca más. Mi antepasada Alyssane solía visitar el Muro…

—…una vez al año —completó Jon. Incluso más de dos siglos después, los explorados que iban más allá del Muro tenían la costumbre de encomendarse a Alysanne la Bondadosa, amiga de la Guardia de la Noche. Se decía que había sido la única reina en ver la valía de los vigilantes del Muro y en apreciar la belleza de esos inhóspitos parajes.

Los dos sabían que Daenerys no iba a regresar por eso.

—Le he encomendado a Rhaegal que os proteja —le contó ella y el dragón soltó una pequeña llamarada de fuego como asentimiento —Os prohíbo dejaros matar hasta que regrese, Lord Comandante.

—Los deseos de mi reina son órdenes —respondió él, y esta vez sí sonrió. Daenerys se puso de puntillas y besó su sonrisa.

A pesar del riesgo al que se exponían besándose en lo alto del Muro, Jon ni siquiera intentó apartarse. Un año era demasiado tiempo.

—Dany, llámame Dany —susurró ella contra su boca antes de apartarse. Después dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando por el Muro, con su capa negra sobre los hombros, sin mirar atrás.

Drogón subió volando al Muro y agachó la cabeza para que la reina lo montara. Lanzando una última mirada a Jon, Daenerys de la sangre del dragón, emprendió el vuelo hacia Desembarco del Rey.

Él la observó empequeñecer en el horizonte, una mancha negra recortándose contra el dorado del sol de invierno y comprendió que Daenerys Targaryen le había dejado uno de sus dragones en préstamo, pero a cambio se había llevado una parte de Jon Nieve que nunca le devolvería.

* * *

Hola!

Cuando me puse a escribir este fic y a documentarme me di cuenta de que hay algunas cosas que me hacen pensar que en algún momento de los libros, si no los mata antes, Jon y Dany se encontraran. Creo que es evidente que ella acabará yendo al Muro con sus dragones porque son lo más efectivo contra los Otros. No los shippeaba antes de escribir esto pero me temo que ahora lo hago muy mucho. Creo que se complementarían, al margen de todo el simbolismo dado que uno es hielo y otra fuego.

No sé si alguien leerá este fic porque este fandom es pequeñito, pero si habéis llegado hasta el final, ¿podrías darme vuestra opinión :)? Aunque sea para desear que los Otros se me lleven o algo así, jajaja.

Gracias de antemano.

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
